The End of an Era
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: AU The Coldhearted Prince Legolas is sent to Rivendell, where he meets true love. SLASH LegolasElrohir ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

An End of an Era.  
  
  
  
A/n: Ok. I DO NOT Own LOTR! As far as I KNOW I own the plot for this fic. Oh, and BTW, if any of you who are reading this watch Yu-GI-Oh then read my fic: Mariku's Quest: Yu-GI-Oh meets Mario. ON WITH THE FIC. Oh. This is an AU!!  
  
  
  
"It'd be easier to melt the ice around the heart of Legolas of Mirkwood." A phrase commonly used to describe a task that seems impossible. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was the youngest son of King Thranduil and renown all over Middle Earth for his cold heart, shrewd behavior, and Blasé attitude. Though he was fair to all the people of his land, many overlooked that fact. He was very handsome, even by Elven standards, and was the object of many suitors. All of whom he rejected. Let us now enter the realm of Mirkwood, and listen to what is happening. "Father? What? Why? I don't understand." Legolas said. Thranduil sighed. "I am sending you to Imladris. I hope thee happy atmosphere there will bring some sense to you. Or one of Elrond's sons will knock some into you! You can't just mope around here all day for the rest of you immortal life!" Legolas looked down at the ground. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but what happened to the little Legolas who was so hyper and played pranks on everyone? You Brother's agree, and so does Melefina, though she doesn't understand." "Fine then. Have someone pack my things while I go say goodbye to Mel." Legolas said as he stood and left. "Brother? Why are you leaving me?" Melefina cried. "Oh come on Mel. Don't cry. I'll only be in Rivendell two years." Melefina, or Mel, was Legolas' little sister. "But I don't want you to go! No-one will be around to play with me!" Little Melefina Greenleaf was the only thing that got through the barriers Legolas had erected. "Mel, Please don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it. And then, I'll teach you how to pick the locks in the kitchen." Melefina smiled and nodded. She pushed him out the door. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back!" She cried happily to him. Legolas gave her a very rare smile and went to the stable where everything was ready. "My son, Remus will accompany you to Rivendell. Lord Elrond will be expecting you. Legolas nodded. "Good-bye Father." He said before sitting down in the carriage that was there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Arwen all looked at their father in surprise. "Legolas Greenleaf. Coming Here? How." "Absurd!" Elladan hollered in finishing Estel's sentence. "I think it will be wonderful! I haven't seen Legolas since before his mother died." Arwen murmured softly. "He has changed much, my daughter. You have heard that he has not been the same. Do not expect him to be the same Legolas you terrorized innocent Elves with." Elrond said. "I understand, Ada." She said. Elladan and Elrohir looked at her in surprise. "You know Legolas, Sister?" The twins asked. "I did." "What was he like?" Estel asked his Foster-Sister. "He was very cute, though a guess he has matured a bit by now. He was very fun loving and we Played Pranks on every elf in both houses. Though. Now I feel as if He was hurt deeply by his mother's death and has refused to come out of his shell." "A prankster, eh?" Elrohir said happily. He caught his twin's eyes and the grinned maniacally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~  
  
Legolas sighed as he looked out at the scenery bordly. "Sigh. What a boring place." He turned to Remus. "Wake me when we get there." He said before falling asleep. Remus sighed. "The contempt in his eyes. This can't be good for an Elf." He muttered. A while later The arrived at The Last Homely House. 


	2. Of Meetings and Prank Wars

End of an Era  
  
  
  
Remus shook Legolas awake. "We're here." He said. Legolas stretched and got out of the   
carriage. He Came to Lord Elrond and his children and bowed. "Hello Lord Elrond. Thank you for letting me  
stay here." "It is not trouble at all. These are my Children, Elladan and Elrohir. My Foster son Estel, and  
You already know My daughter Arwen." Legolas looked at her and gave an imperceptible smile. "Hello,  
Arwen. I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" "Wonderfully bored! I can't do anything.  
So how are you?"   
"I am...Well. I must say I am as bored as you are, for nothing interests me anymore,"   
Legolas said. " Arwen smiled."I would show you around so that you can reaquaint yourself with things  
but I must go to Lotlorien." "Farewell, Arwen Evenstar." Legolas said as she Departed. "So, You will have   
the same room as when last you were here. Estel can show you the way. Dinner will be soon."  
Legolas nodded. Estel and him set off. "Thank you for showing the me the way, Estel, but I am  
in no need of a guide through the Last Homely House. I was here many many times before you were born."  
Estle shrugged. "Fine then."   
Legolas opened the door and a bucket of water fell on his head. He was thourougly drinched. He  
blinked and took the bucket off his head. He sat it on the floor an then changed clothes. He walked down   
the corridors and went to the dining hall when he was summoned.   
He sat down next to Elladan and Lord Elrond. "Tell me, Lord Elrond. Are your Twin sons  
Pranksters?" He asked. He saw Elladan Pale and Elrohir's eyes widen slightly. They whispered to each  
other after Legolaas gave them a knowing smirk. "He KNOWS!" Elladan hissed. "I KNOW that! But..What  
is he going to do?" Elrohir replied. They missed Lord Elrond's reply.   
As he got up to leave, Legolas bent down near the twin's ears. "Of course you know, This means   
WAR." They plaed as Legolas sauntered away. "Boys. Behave yourselves." Elrond said. "But ADA! It's a  
WAR!" Elladan whined. Estel snorted. "Yes. War that will disrupt all of Imladris." Elrond said Dryly.   
  
~~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*********~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~***~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
The next morning, Two screams could be heard. They both shouted the smae thing. "LEGOLAS  
GREENLEAF!" In the Dining Hall, Legolas chuckled as he drank his tea. Elladan and Elrohir stormed in.  
Elladan had red hair and Elrohir had blue. "Why, What happened to you two?" Legolas said. Estel was   
roaring with laughter and Elrond had surpress chuckles. They sat down and began tto drink their tea.  
Their identical faces scruntched up. Elrond's eyes widened and his attempta at smuthering  
laughter failed. Their whole mouths were stained black. Legolas smirked. "Score, Lord Elrond?"   
" Twins: 1. Legolas: 2." That sent Estel in another fit of laughter and made Elledan and Elrohir  
glare harder. "Now, Now boys. Be Nice!"   
"Oh, We are being Nice, Lord Elrond. I have not yet begun to fight." Legolas said. He excused  
himself. As did the twins. "Legolas Greenleaf. A word if you don't mind!" Elladan shouted. "But I DO mind,  
and now I must ge going so.." Elrohir grabbed Legolas' wrist. "Waht's with the pranks? I heard that you   
were........"   
"Cold? Stuck up? Emotionless? Yes, Yes, I know I am. But being back in Rivendell is just so...."  
Legolas sighed. "I can't explain it, but....I fell like I can forget my problems here. Hence, the return to pranks."  
"You don't have to be so....GOOD at it though! We're supposed to be the best pranksters in Rivendell!"  
Legolas smirked aat the twins. "Then you'll have to fight me for it, Dearies." He said sarcasticly.   
They smiled. "A formal declaration of Prank war?" "We can't turn that down."   
"None of Rivendell shall be safe." Glorfendil muttered as he passed by on his way to Lord   
Elrond's Study. 


	3. Royalty of Mirkwood Arrives, and WHy wou...

End of an Era.  
  
  
  
  
  
Estel had been watching the Prank War, or Rivendell War 2 as those who remembered Legolas' last visit to see Princess Arwen so FONDLY called it, for a while and had come to one conclusion. No one was safe. Poor Glorfindel, who would later be cut out of the Movies, was one of the most often victims.  
  
But one day, Glorfindel, and every other elve in Rivendell, breathed a sigh of relief. Lord Thranduil was coming to Rivendell with Young Princess Melefina for a conference with Lord Elrond. Everyone knew that Legolas would be on his BEST behavior in front of his father. It was ever rumored that there was a truce between the Twins and Legolas. This of course, was denied and denied by the twins and not mentioned to Legolas.  
  
Legolas stood straight as a pole next to Estel at the end of the line of people waiting to see The Royalty of Mirkwood. Melefina and Lord Thranduil rode up on horses fallowed by a host of Mirkwood elves. Remus, Melefina's favorite Elven Guard and the one who had accompanied Legolas to Rivendell, helped the little girl off the horse. Her Eyes went straight to Legolas and She grinned, waving madly. A slight twitch of his lips showed her that he was happy to see her, too.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond immediately went off to Elrond's Study to discuss whatever they were going to discuss. Legolas Immediately slouched a little when no one was watching and Melefina ran up to him. "Brother!" She cried as she hugged him, threatening to break his ribs. "Hi Mel. I'll introduce you to everyone Ok? That's Estel, and those are Elrohir and Elladan. Arwen's in Lothlorien right now, and that's Glorfindel, WONDERFULLY good sport, Glorfindel is! Poor guy's been pelted with pranks. And that's Erestor."  
  
Melefina curtsied to them all. "It's nice to meet you all. Leggy, where am I staying?"  
  
Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other. "Leggy?" They asked, before breaking into fits of laughter. Estel smiled and shook his head at the twins. Glorfindel ignored it. "Come Princess Melefina, I'll show you to your room. I'm sure that.Leggy.can handle the twins when you aren't around to see the bloodshed."  
  
Melefina looked puzzled but fallowed the blonde haired elve. Once Melefina was out of his sight, Legolas smirked at the twins and cracked his knuckles. The twins looked up and gulped. Though they were FAR from weak, an angry Legolas bent on killing them wasn't exactly a pretty idea.  
  
"We're sorry Leggy!" Elrohir Cried. "We didn't mean it!" Elladan said. "DON'T HURT US!" They said together. Estel looked at them like they had grown second heads and walked off thinking of the oddities that fallowed the Mirkwood Prince.  
  
Legolas sighed. "Fine. I won't hurt you. Now, Two rules. NEVER CALL ME LEGGY! And, Leave Melefina OUT of the pranks. Got it?" "Yes Ma'am!" they cheered before running off. Legolas growled and ran after them, shouting "DON'T CALL ME MA'AM!"  
  
  
  
In his study, Elrond sighed. Thranduil looked surprised. "Is that my son yelling, or am I hearing things?" He asked. "Oh no, that's your son, unless all of Rivendell in hearing things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
There was a rumor flying around all of Imladris the next day. There was going to be a HUGE party in the home of Elrond, and Most of the realm was invited, Plus many people from others. Even DWARVES and HOBBITS and HUMANS! And of course, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were bringing some people form Lothlorien.  
  
"Brother, this will be so fun! I wonder who will take me to the party?" Melefina asked. Legolas grinned. "Aren't you a little young to worry about dating? Why don't you have Remus take you? I Actually trust him." Melefina grinned. "Ok!" She ran off.  
  
The party was, of course, not just a rumor, and was for some celebration which none were informed of. Which made Legolas think. 'Why would they have a party? Certainly not because of Father arriving. No.this is something different.' And then, a horrible Idea came into his mind. An idea that made him want to be sick, even though Elves don't get sick. "No. They WOULDN'T. Would they?" 


	4. WHAT? Thranduil and Elronds Big mistake?

End of An Era  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas was running. He was running to go see if his suspicions were correct or not. He was so involved with his thoughts that when he turned a corner he ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Well, Well. Prince Legolas. Why are you in such a rush?" Elrohir asked the blonde elve who was on top of him trying to gather his wits. "Elrohir! Sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, but I've got to go. NOW!" Legolas said, before getting up. A Smirking Elrohir pulled him back down. "You didn't answer my question Legolas." He said.  
  
Legolas glared at him. "If you MUST know, I was on my way to talk to your father about the Party." He said coldly. "Oh Really? I'll come with you then, I was curious about it myself." Elrohir said as they got up.  
  
They walked into Lord Elrond's study to find Estel and Elladan already there. "Oh there you are! I sent Erestor to look for you 10 minutes ago!" Elrond said. Legolas blinked in confusion. "Why would you want to see us?" He asked.  
  
"The same reason you want to see me, no doubt! To talk about the party this weekend. As you know, This is a celebration." "Yes. Yes. We know that Father. What is it a Celebration OF?" Estel asked impatiently. "It's a celebration of the new alliance between Rivendell and Mirkwood." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Tell them the news already Elrond or I'll do it myself." Thranduil said. Elrond nodded. "We've been talking, and we've decided that Legolas will marry one of my children. It's a pity Arwen couldn't be here to hear this." Legolas' eyes widened. "Oh no. I KNEW this would happen!" He whispered.  
  
Elladan ignored him. "Father, I don't think that Arwen and Legolas Like each other THAT way." He said. Lord Elrond smiled. "Oh, I wasn't talking about Arwen. No, I know who she will marry in time. Her heart must lead her there first though, and That will take a while yet."  
  
Legolas' fists were clenching and un-clenching in anger. "Tell me father, Who have you sold me to?" He asked coldly. This was hardly the first time he was faced with Betrothal, but ditching a fiancée from Rivendell would be messy business and he wanted to be prepared.  
  
"Elrohir." Thranduil said. "WHAT?" They two shouted. "How.How.could you father? I.Don't even like him!" Elrohir said. "You may fight with your father, Elrohir, But mine will never change his mind. He has controlled every aspect of my life until now, and IT STOPS HERE!" Legolas shouted before storming off.  
  
"Elrohir. You should go after him." Elrond said. Elves couldn't get sick, but they could get stress headaches, and Lord Elrond felt one coming on quickly. "Why should I be the.. Oh FINE!" Elrohir snapped.  
  
  
  
"I hope we've done the right thing, Thranduil." Elrond said. "You have Father. I foresee that this will be VERY interesting." Elladan said. He could see things, visions of the future or the like, sometimes.  
  
Legolas had barred himself in his room and was looking at the stars on his little balcony. There was a knock on the door. "Legolas! Open the door!" Elrohir yelled. "SOD OFF!" Legolas screamed. "I didn't want it to come to this." Elrohir warned. A minute later he was in Legolas' room. He had picked the lock.  
  
"Legolas?" He asked softly. "What do you want? Go.away." Legolas said pitifully. He was wiping tears from his eyes. "What's wrong?" Elrohir asked. "Nothing. " Legolas said bitterly. "Don't lie to me." Elrohir said. He lifted Legolas' face so that he could look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, Legolas?" He asked. "Why do YOU care?" Was the reply. "I don't know. But I know that I do."  
  
"Everything. Everything is wrong Elrohir!" He said. "I don't understand, But it can't be as bad as you think it is." "Elrohir, Have you ever made a decision? I haven't. I haven't needed to. Father planned everything out, and NOW this happens, just when I was feeling better! I can't even decide in matters of the heart. Is this fair?"  
  
"No. No it's not. But. We don't have to go along with or fathers, do we?" Elrohir asked. Legolas smiled. "Thank you." Their lips moved closer together. Just as they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door. "Legolas? Elrohir? Are you in there?" It was Estel. They pulled away, not daring to look at each other. "Yes Estel! We are." Elrohir hollered to him.  
  
  
  
"Good! I wanted to make sure you two were OK. Well, G'night." "Night Estel!" "Good Night." Elrohir turned to Legolas. "I'll.be going now. See you tomorrow." 


	5. Angels,Trees, and lame lines!

End of an Era.  
  
  
  
Legolas was sitting in a tree, thinking. Now, WHY would he be thinking when the Party.celebration.thing.. Was tonight, even I, the almighty author don't know, but he was. His thoughts centered on a certain Dark haired, green-eyed elf. Yes, Elrohir.  
  
'He's not THAT bad of a guy. I guess. I mean.I could've done worse. A LOT worse. NO! I will NOT start to approve of this!' he thought, shaking his head franticly. So franticly, in fact, that he fell out of the tree. Now, don't ask ME how a Wood-elf could fall out of a tree, but he did. And he landed, of course, on someone.  
  
"I'm So SORRY! I don't know HOW I could have possibly." Legolas said, but he was cut off. "'Sok. I thought an angel had fallen on me." Yes, of Course. It was as you could have guessed and should have known, Elrohir, who had been out for a walk. Legolas blushed, but then his eyes narrowed. "What's with the romantic lines that would have worked had I not been, in fact, ready to hit you with a club, Elrohir?" He asked.  
  
Elrohir put on an over done hurt look. "Why Legolas, Can't a man compliment his Fiancé?" He asked. Legolas sighed. "Right, Ok, that was insensitive ad NOT the right thing to say. I'm sorry Legolas." He said as they got up. "Free hit. GO ahead. Bludgeon me." He offered.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "That wouldn't solve anything." He said. "Your right." Elrohir agreed. Elrohir was thrown back to the ground with the force of Legolas' punch. "HEY! I thought you said you weren't going to do it!" He complained. Legolas smirk and helped him up. "I said no such thing, Elrohir."  
  
  
  
Elrohir sighed. "Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing in a tree anyway? Waiting for some wonderfully handsome, smart, funny elf to come by so you can fall on top of them?" He asked. Legolas grinned. "Maybe. Maybe I was waiting for you so that you could throw some lame line at me and I'd hit you for making me sad." He retorted.  
  
"Oh come on! The line wasn't THAT lame! I saw you blush, you know you liked it." Elrohir prodded. Legolas grinned and stepped closer to Elrohir. "Maybe. YOU'LL never know though, will you?" He whispered in Elrohir's ear. Elrohir stepped back. "I.I."He stuttered, trying to retort.  
  
"I have to go get ready, see you later." Legolas said before leaving Elrohir alone. 


	6. Of Balls, Moonlit nights, and Bridges

End of an Era.  
Elrohir sighed and tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his dress- robe-thingies. He was dressed in all black, something that his friend Remuil had thought would be 'simply dashing!' He regretted listening to her, the outfit was hot, and itchy and UNCONFORTABLE!  
Of course, there WERE some benefits. He had the eye of all the un-attached women and many of the eyes of the un-attached men. Well, he had had them. They had been diverted when Legolas had shown up, all in white, looking like the personification of Light.  
Elrohir felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see Melefina. "Elrohir?" She asked timidly, unsure if he was the right twin. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, what do you need, little one?" He asked. "Something's bothering brother. He was all snippy and sad. Could you please talk to him for me?" She asked. "I'll try. Where did he go? He disappeared about an hour ago.." Elrohir said.  
"There's this one bridge he likes to go to because it's quiet. He might be there." She said. "I'll go look for him." He said before leaving. He walked along a path to thee secluded bridge that Melefina had mentioned. He heard a sigh and looked around. Sure enough, there was Legolas, sitting on the bridge.  
"Hey," Elrohir muttered to him. Legolas looked up. "Oh, Hi." Was the dull reply. "What's wrong?" Elrohir asked. "Nothing." Elrohir lifted Legolas' chin. "Don't you lie to me. Now, What's wrong?" Elrohir asked softly. "Everything. First, I get dragged to some place where I don't know anyone, then the poetry and songs, and compliments start again, Then I find out I'm engaged and.I can't take it anymore!" Legolas said bitterly.  
"Poetry? Songs? Compliments? What are you talking about?" Elrohir asked. "Don't pretend you haven't noticed, Son of Elrond, the way the people stared at the ball? When I got here? Ever wonder why I spend so much time alone?" Elrohir looked surprised. "I.never noticed they way you looked, Legolas." Legolas frowned. "I don't know weather to be offended or not, Elrohir!"  
  
"It's not like THAT! I just.do not focus on things like that. You have a lovely face, yes now that I care enough to pay attention to looks, but your personality is much more beautiful than your looks or all the Jewels that your father has amassed over the years." Elrohir said. Legolas laughed happily and threw his arms around Elrohir.  
  
"Elrohir you Sliver-tongued snake you! You know exactly what to say, you charmer!" He said while he was laughing. "Oh? Has the dye come off already? I didn't know it was time to re-do my tongue. Does the silver really show?" Elrohir joked. Legolas shook his head. "No, it doesn't, it was subtle, which makes it all the more enjoyable." He said.  
  
Then, the most UNTHINKABLE thing in history happened. They kissed. 


	7. Interuptions, announcements, fights, and...

End of an Era.  
  
A/n: Yeah, well, I was bored so I decided to write this chapter. Hope you Like it. If you don't, review anyway.  
They pulled away somewhat reluctantly. Legolas looked away. "Elrohir, I." He started. He was cut off by a holler. "ELROHIR! LEGOLAS! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Estel yelled. Elrohir sighed. " We're right here, Estel!" He replied. He wasn't happy. Stupid Estel, ruining everything! Elrohir shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He didn't like Legolas like that, did he? No, of course not. He was just comforting a friend. He mentally grinned wryly, He couldn't even convince HIMSELF of that, let alone anyone else.  
  
"You guys have to get back to the party! Ada and King Thranduil are going to make the announcement." Estel said. Legolas and Elrohir sighed. Legolas grabbed Elrohir's wrist. "It's time to face the music." He said. Elrohir nodded and they walked back to the party. Legolas let go of Elrohir's wrist when they got to the door. They walked in and all eyes turned to them.  
  
"Ah, here they are! Now we can make the announcement, Thranduil!" Elrond said. Everyone looked at the Elven-lords. "Legolas, Elrohir, come up here." Thranduil commanded. Elrohir grabbed Legolas' hand. Legolas looked up at him in confusion. "So.you don't get scared and run away." Elrohir muttered to him softly. Legolas nodded and they walked up to where their Fathers were.  
  
"Everyone, you have been called here for a wonderful and joyous occasion. Mirkwood and Rivendell are forming a permanent alliance with the Betrothal of Prince Legolas and my son Lord Elrohir!" Elrond said. Everyone in the hall was silent for a moment before breaking out into applause and cheering. "Now, The first official dance. Elrohir, Legolas, go on." Thranduil said. Legolas glared a bit at his father but nodded.  
  
They danced and it seemed that they were the only ones in the whole of Middle Earth. People gossiped the whole time. "They look so cute together." "When are they going to get married" "This is all so sudden, I wonder why." Elladan, when not talking with his friend Haldir, stomped out all the rumors and gossip quickly.  
  
Legolas left the party after the dance, after stammering an apology to Elrohir. Elrohir fallowed him. "Legolas? What's the matter now?" He asked. "Nothing." Legolas snapped, throwing a book at the doorframe that Elrohir was standing in. Elrohir ducked. "It must be bad, if you're acting like a human woman." He said dryly. Legolas growled. "Leave me alone Elrohir!" He snapped before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Oh, come on Legolas! I'm sorry! I was just joking!" Elrohir said as he pounded on the door. "What part of LEAVE ME ALONE don't you understand, HALFWIT?" Legolas asked sourly. "I think it would be the alone part." Elrohir said before adding, "You'll have to talk to me some time! You can't hide from me forever you know!"  
The door opened slowly. "Why are you mad at me?" Elrohir asked. "Besides the Human woman comment? I don't know. I just am." Legolas huffed. "Oh gee. That's real helpful. If you want I could get Elladan and Haldir to come and.." "No! No." Legolas said hurriedly. "How can I make it up to you, then." Elrohir asked, looking into Legolas' eyes. Legolas gulped. "I.I." Elrohir kissed him.  
Legolas melted into Elrohir's arms. When Elrohir pulled away, Legolas whimpered. "Tell me now, what's bothering you?" Elrohir asked while Legolas was still slightly disoriented. "I'm confused." "About what?" "You. You confuse me. You and how I feel for you." Legolas muttered. "How do you feel for me?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Elrohir.I.I think, I think I might love you."  
A/n: MWAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Kinda. Oh well. 


	8. Confessions, Gossip Busters, and happy e...

Era 7  
  
Disclaimer: Just realized I haven't been putting this. Anyway I don't own the characters, I just like to manipulate them.  
"Elrohir, I think, I might love you."  
  
Elrohir laughed. "Don't joke like that Legolas. You almost had me.you're not joking. Are you?" He asked, interrupting himself. Legolas shook his head and looked away embarrassedly.  
"Legolas, I.....don't know what to say. I mean, I'm not sure WHAT I feel, but, I know...Something's there. I think, I might love you too." Elrohir whispered, putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
Legolas smiled brightly. "Hey! What's up with you two! Disappearing like that! The whole room is buzzing after they realized you had left! Poor Elladan is trying to stop as many of the rumors as he can, but he can't hold out much longer." Haldir said. He was leaning in the doorframe that Elrohir had forgotten to close.  
  
"HALDIR!" They yelled. "Oh, It's not like I heard anything everyone already didn't know. So, are you two going to say here, or are you going to go be social?" Haldir asked. He was looking smug. Legolas Huffed. "You just want to get back to Elladan." He said as he walked past him. Elrohir looked surprised. "Guilty as charged, little prince." Haldir said, the smug demeanor having never left him.  
Elrohir looked at Haldir oddly before shaking his head. "Right. I don't want to know." "That's enough of that." Haldir said. Elrohir rolled his eyes and joined arms with Legolas. They re-entered the party and hush fell over the room. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop that already!" He said bitterly before grinning and pulling Elrohir to the dance floor. Everyone immediately began talking again.  
  
"How come I can't do that?" Estel murmured to Arwen, who he had been talking to. "You will learn." Arwen said. Glorfindel was talking with Lord Elrond and King Thranduil, who was keeping one eye on Remus and Melefina, who were having a marvelous time.  
  
"Well, is this how you saw everything, Elladan?" Haldir asked. "Yes, except.. There is one difference. " Elladan whispered secretively. "Oh? What is that, oh psychic one?" Haldir asked him. Elladan grinned widely.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to know?" He asked, like a mischievous little elf- ling, about to pull some great prank. "I'm not so sure." Haldir said warily, knowing his friend too well.  
  
"Too bad! I'm going to tell you anyway! In my vision, You and I.well, I'll just show you." He said, pulling Haldir into a kiss.  
A/n: So far, everyone is happy. But.What will I do to them next? I wonder. 


	9. A Kinda Elladan and Haldir side story!

End of an Era: Chapter 8  
I got a review asking for some more Elladan Haldir, here it is.  
  
Elladan sighed in contentment from Haldir's arms. This night was going exactly how he had envisioned it. Everyone was having a great time. Except, maybe for Thranduil who had to keep a watch on Remus and Melefina, but, we'll ignore him because he's a stodgy old coot. Erestor and Glorfindel were in a heated argument and it seemed that if anything walked between them, it would be burnt by the intensity of their gazes (not to mention the passion of the argument, which both were loath to lose). Why they weren't together yet, not even Galadriel knew. Remus and Melefina were having great fun.  
Legolas and Elrohir? They were having the time of their lives. There was no one else in existence except for the two of them in their minds. Haldir fallowed Elladan's gaze and grinned.  
"They do make a lovely couple, don't they? Though I think a lot of people are sad because the Jewel of Mirkwood is betrothed, and by the looks of it, he plans to fallow through with it this time." Haldir said.  
Elladan's eye clouded briefly, but not the kind of un-focused sleep that elves had. "They had best be happy while they can." He murmured when the cloud had passed.  
Haldir knew the signs of the signs of the visions and Nodded, placing his chin on Elladan's head. "You are right. But then again, you are always right. Even when you are wrong!" He joked in an attempt at levity.  
  
Elladan growled. "Fine then, be that way Haldir of Lorien, but Remember, I can bring you to your knees quite easily." Haldir raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? Really? I'd like to see you...oomph" Haldir was cut off but a kiss from Elladan. He was dimly aware that Elladan was right, and that he'd better try to turn the tables. Haldir took control of the kiss. When he pulled away Elladan whimpered.  
"Now, What were you saying about being able to bring ME to my knees?" He asked smugly. Elladan shook his head quickly and grabbed Haldir by the collar. He then proceeded to drag Haldir to his quarters.  
Legolas giggled and pointed to the retreating couple. Elrohir snickered. "Aren't they cute?" He asked. Legolas nodded. "I'm glad they're happy." "So am I, So am I."  
The end of this chapter. Next chapter..enter the ANGST FACTOR! 


	10. Breakfast, Melpomaen, and messages

End of an Era.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, but you already knew that.  
  
New Couples: Glorfindel/Melpomaen (Figwit) and Glorfindel/Erestor (Eventually)  
There was a knock on Elrohir's door at dawn. "Wake up Master Sluggard. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Came a call from the corridor.  
  
Elrohir groaned. "Ugh.go away!" He buried his head underneath his pillow. The knocking persisted, and he ignored it. Suddenly, there came an angry shriek.  
"ELROHIR PEREDHIL!!!!!!!! You get your lazy bum out of bed this instant or Elbereth help you I swear that I'll." Legolas was cut off by an instant "I'm up! I'm up! Seesh."  
Elrohir opened his door to see a brightly smiling Legolas. "Off to breakfast, then?" Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Mood swings. Acting like a human woman." He muttered. "What. Was. That?" Legolas hissed. "Nothing, Legolas, Nothing." He said quickly. "Good."  
Elrohir couldn't help but feel happy. Everything was going right, for once. When they arrived at the Dinning Hall, they noticed something that stood out immediately. Glorfindel and Erestor were missing. Legolas looked at Elrohir with a big grin. Elrohir shook his head. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Erestor arrived in the Hall, fallowed shortly by Glorfindel. They both looked thoroughly un-happy, and as if though they had headaches.  
"To much Wine does strange things to your minds, remember that." Erestor mumbled. Haldir blinked innocently. "What are you talking about? What happened, Counselor Erestor?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Glorfindel snapped. Elladan raised an eyebrow. Elrohir nudged Legolas, who looked like he was about to laugh. Suddenly, A dark haired elf that worked in Elrond's library rushed in. "Melpomaen?" Elrond asked. Melpomaen looked down at the floor.  
  
"A message came from Mirkwood, sir. King Thranduil." He said as he looked up. "It's for you."  
  
Thranduil nodded and took the letter. He paled as he read it. Suddenly he threw the letter down to the table. "Legolas, Melefina, go pack your things. We must leave immediately." He said.  
  
"But, Father I." Legolas protested. "No 'But's Legolas! We are leaving now." He said calmly, giving Legolas the 'Thranduil Look.' Everyone shuddered. "Yes, Father." He muttered as he stood to leave.  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond. "We need to talk. Gather your counselors or whoever and meet me in your library." Elrond nodded, wondering what could have happened.  
The meeting began 10 minutes later. "What's going on, Thranduil?" Elrond asked. Thranduil sighed. "There's.been an attack. Orcs invaded And.Hiternel, my oldest, received a..Poisoned wound. We must leave immediately "  
"Orcs attacked?" Glorfindel asked. "Yes." Thranduil said. Erestor sighed. "This does not bode well with me" He said. "What about Legolas and Elrohir? They're getting along so well." Lindir said.  
  
"Legolas must come with me." Thranduil said. A crash was heard. "Who's there?!" Elrond barked. "It's just me, My Lord." Melpomaen said as he appeared from behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Well, what have you heard?" "Everything." The Librarian said. "Well, what do you think?" Glorfindel asked with a fond smile at Melpomaen. He smiled back. "I don't think you should take Legolas, King, but.. It, in the end, is your choice, though it should be Legolas'."  
Thranduil sighed. "I know, but he needs to come with me. We leave tomorrow." Thranduil said. Glorfindel put his hand over the grief stricken Melpomaen's. "They will survive, their love is strong." He whispered into Melpomaen's ear.  
  
Melpomaen sighed and looked into Glorfindel's eyes. "I hope so, Glor, I hope so."  
  
Erestor was watching the interaction and he forced himself not to glare at Melpomaen. Everyone knew they were together, but.Erestor couldn't help but feel Jealous. 


	11. Departures, Flashbacks, and Midnight tal...

End of an Era  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I don't own this.  
Everyone stood at the entry to the last Homely House, watching as the group of Mirkwood elves fell out of sight. Elrohir's mind replayed his Goodbye with Legolas.  
~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~*  
  
The Two figures stood on the bridge, which would later be used by Arwen and Aragorn.  
"Legolas..I..." Legolas shook his head. " I know. I know. But, everything will be alright." "I wish I could believe that." Elrohir sighed. "We'll se each other again. Trust me." Elrohir nodded. "I'm sure of it. I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you, Legolas. The grief would be to strong."  
Legolas looked confused for a minute. "I wonder. is this what Glorfindel feels every day? This.feeling of being torn in two?" "Probably"  
"I'll miss you," "I'll miss you too. I wish I didn't have to leave." "Things..happen for a reason. We'll know why this happened later."  
They met in a sweet kiss, and suddenly, Legolas pulled away with watery eyes. " I'm sorry, Elrohir.I can't do this. I can't say 'Good-Bye'!" Legolas turned and fled.  
  
~*~**~*~**~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~**~~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Elladan looked at Haldir, who nodded. They put their arms over Elrohir's shoulders. "C'mon now, Elrohir. You'll see each other again. Trust me. I know." Elladan said with a wink.  
Elrohir sighed. "You don't know what it feels like! One day Haldir'll have to go back to Lorien and then you'll be crushed on the inside. That's what I feel now." Elrohir stormed off.  
Elladan sighed. Haldir wrapped his arms around Elladan's waist. "He'll compose himself soon. Don't listen to any of the hurtful things he says now. HE doesn't mean them, really."  
  
"I know, but..I can't help but worry about him." "You're a good brother, Elladan. It's what we do."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~*  
That night, few people had a peaceful night's sleep. Glorfindel was troubled by the warring of Emotions in his heart. Elladan worried about Elrohir. Elrohir worried about Legolas. Haldir was worried about Elladan. Elrond was worried about everyone.  
Erestor was to awake to sleep, and found himself chatting with Melpomaen, who, it seemed like anyway, never, slept at all, over many glasses of Wine, which he had sworn off of.  
"Mel. Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't? I mean, really loved them?" Erestor asked. Melpomaen sighed. "Twice. Glorfindel, but he loved me like he shouldn't, so that worked out, and one other. And for a while there was a brief crush on Lindir." Melpomaen said.  
"Glorfindel..I tried not to Melpomaen. Really. But he's just to damn. Lovable!" Erestor growled. Melpomaen nodded. "Right. Ah, But it is late, and you should be asleep, shouldn't you?" He said as he stood up and stretched. Erestor stood also and stepped closer with an accusing glance at Melpomaen.  
"And what about you?" There were two questions being asked in that one. 'Shouldn't you be asleep also?' and another, that had nothing to do with sleep.  
  
"Do not worry about me. You go off to your room now." Melpomaen said, answering both questions. Erestor stood still, not believing the answer. Melpomaen smiled, and kissed Erestor lightly. "Good night." He whispered to the dazed elf, as he was pushed out the library doorway. 


	12. Return to Rivendell: I can't write angst...

The End of an Era  
  
I got a question about Erestor and Melpomaen. The answer is....Erestor and Melpomaen both love Glorfindel, and Glorfindel loves both of them. Now, about the little Erestor/Melpomaen scene: Some of it's explained later. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Many Years later:  
  
Legolas grinned widely as The Last Homely House came into sight. It had been so long since he'd been there. Elrond, of course, knew he was coming, but had kept it a secret on request.  
  
He went to the stables and put his horse in a stall, before running up to the house. He snuck his way to the Library, where Elrohir would be. If he wasn't, Melpomaen would know where he was.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Came a shout, before he was tackled to the ground. "What're you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" "Hello Elrohir. How've you been?"  
  
"Ok. I guess. Oh, you wouldn't believe what you missed. But, I'll tell you all that later. How're you?" "Uh.I'm pinned to the floor by my Fiancé. How do you think I am?"  
  
Suddenly a ringing laughter filled the room, and Elrohir growled. "Melpomaen! You could at least show yourself when you're laughing at us." A dark head appeared at the top of one of the bookshelves.  
  
"You two Elf-lings are so adorable, I can't help but laugh. " He said softly. Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Right. As glad as I am to hear you laughing again, could you NOT laugh at us to our faces?"  
  
"So you want me laughing at you behind your backs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to laugh at you?"  
  
"You're not, apparently." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, Darn. Well, Have fun you two, but don't mess up my books. I have them just the way I like them!" Melpomaen said. The two elf-lords got up.  
  
"When you said 'As glad as I am to hear you laugh again' what did you mean?" Legolas asked Elrohir. Elrohir looked around suspiciously. "I'll tell you in another room. These books have ears." Ringing laughter filled the room as they left.  
  
They made their way to Elrohir's room. "Well, Melpomaen and Glorfindel aren't together anymore." "WHAT? They were so happy, even if we teased Glorfindel about Erestor." Legolas exclaimed. "Glorfindel and Erestor ARE Together."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened and he shook his head. "That's.. You've got to be kidding me." "Nope. It's all the truth." "How?" "Well, you see, it all started after you left. It was Ada's conception day celebration and....."  
  
Next chapter: We go into the past to see what in Hell happened while Legolas was away. 


	13. The Story of the Break up of Glorfindel ...

The End of an Era:  
  
This is Elrohir telling the story. Now, We get to go BACK IN TIME! :Twilight Zone flashback wavy thing a ma Bob:  
  
Glorfindel looked up as Melpomaen walked into the Hall. "Melpomaen has cleaned himself up," He said quietly. For he was no longer covered in the dust of Old Books, and didn't have scribe's ink all over his hands. There were also no smudges or both on his face, which made for a VERY pretty package. Of course, Glorfindel already knew what lay under all the Library Grime.  
  
"Hello Glorfindel." Melpomaen said as he walked over to him, after paying respects to Lord Elrond. "Hi. You look.." Melpomaen grinned. "Beutiful? Stunning? Dazzling? Radiant?" He asked with a wink. Glorfindel groaned.  
  
"Actually, I was going to say Hideous, but, whatever makes you happy, Mel." THWACK. "OW! Melpomaen!" He whined, Which was a very amusing sight. Almost as amusing as that time Elladan and I had dyed his hair blue and..That's a different story. Ok, where was I, Legolas? Oh, Right. Melpomaen had hit Glorfindel upside the head. So anyway.  
  
Later that night, Elladan and Haldir had disappeared somewhere after causing Lindir's cake to explode, and everyone else was going to the Halls of Fire. Glorfindel and Melpomaen, however snuck out to a Balcony.  
  
You ask how I know this all? Well, I got all this out of Melpomaen  
during one of our Midnight Talks. Oh? You didn't know he was the  
resident advice giver? Well, Almost every elf in Imladris has been to  
see Melpomaen at one time or another for various things. It's  
completely confidential, too, so you don't have to be embarrassed.  
Anyway...  
  
"Mmmm. The stars sure are bright tonight." Melpomaen said. Glorfindel nodded. "Yes. Melpomaen, there's something I need to tell you." Melpomaen turned to Glorfindel and smiled. He knew what was coming, or, at least he said he did later.  
  
"Mel. You know that I love you, right?" "Of course." "And. you'd forgive me if I did something I shouldn't?" "Of Course." "Even. If I fell in love with someone else?" "Yes. I'd forgive you." "Even if it was Erestor?" "Especially if it was Erestor. After all, Master Elladan DID tell me that you'd fall in love with him."  
  
"Wh.what? You.knew?" "All along. Well, from the early beginning at least. Elladan told me." Glorfindel sighed. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
"Go to him." "What?" "You heard me. Go to him." They looked into the Halls of Fire through a Window. Erestor was standing in a corner, looking miserable.  
  
"You. are OK with it? You'd.just let me go?" Glorfindel asked. "Of course. What kind of person do you think I am? Now.GO!" He said, pushing Glorfindel into the Halls.  
  
Melpomaen sighed and looked back up at the stars, briefly wondering what Valinor was like this time of year, before shaking his head 'No'. He couldn't leave. There was too much to do here, or.at least that's what he told me.  
  
Erestor looked up when Glorfindel appeared by his side. "Not having fun?" Glorfindel asked. "No. Not really." "You never were very social." Glorfindel said with a roll of his eyes. Erestor looked at Glorfindel closely.  
  
"You two aren't together anymore." He said simply, and Glorfindel nodded. "How did you know?" He asked. "The sadness in your eyes." "Oh." They soot there for the rest of the night. And if you're wondering how I know THIS, dearest Golden Prince, That's a secret.  
  
Elladan and Haldir had been in Haldir's rooms, for Haldir was to leave the next day. Needless to say.they were..pre-occupied, at the moment. And that, dear Prince, is the story of the 'Break up' of Glorfindel and Melpomaen. 


End file.
